Little Book With the Hands
by Delilah's Garnet
Summary: While searching for a good book at Dr. Martinez's house, Angel stumbles upon a intruiging black book. A secret she didn't know she held was let loose... Oneshot, maybe more


_I hope you like this story :)_

_Note: Do NOT read if you haven't read Twilight. Spoilers!_

"Dinner!"

Angel peeked up from behind her book and sighed. She was really getting into this one…

Keeping the page open with one hand, she reached absentmindedly between the folds f her sheets for her bookmark. She closed the book slowly, reading until the space between the pages was just a sliver. Angel picked up the book almost reverently and trotted down the stairs to the source of the delicious-smelling scent, all the while clutching the book to herself.

The flock was crowded around a rather large oval table, clattering pots and dishes around noisily. Max looked up from the head and beckoned Angel with her hand. Angel smiled and took her place at the end opposite the flock's beloved leader.

Ahh, what a good book. Such a shame to put it down now. She was just starting Chapter 13. And she could relate so much to that character!

Angel unthinkingly slammed the book onto the table. Five pairs of eyes look up reflexively, then back down. Well, except one.

"Angel?" Max's eyes were trained on the thick volume under Angel's hand. Angel's eyes drifted to Max's, the widened. Oh. She'd forgot, this was Max's book. She probably wasn't supposed to have it.

"What is that?" Max asked warily. Gazzy's eyes flicked up at Max's tone.

_What'd you do, Angel? _Gazzy thought.

_I don't think I was supposed to read this. _Angel tapped the book subtly for the Gasman's benefit.

"Umm…." Angel stalled quietly, thinking through excuses. She decided to go with the truth. Max deserved the truth.

"It's, um, Twilight." She mumbled. Max peeked at the book again, then back to Angel.

Angel could tell Iggy was listening now.

"Angel, I'm not sure that's…appropriate for you, sweetie."

Oh. That's right, it was a romance, wasn't it?

Fang was startled into listening.

_Not appropriate? What kind of book is that? No way could it be action. That's hardly inappropriate. Language? Angel must hear that all day. What else could – oh, no,it's a romance. Max reads romance? I wonder what…_

Angel tuned him out and brought herself back to the present. There were more pressing issues at hand. Like protecting her precious book. Or at least finding out what happens next.

"But Max, I'm fine with romance."

Gazzy choked on his spaghetti. Max froze. And Nudge's eyes lit up like a Macy's Day balloon caught on fire.

"_Romance?_" Iggy sputtered, simultaneously trying to dislodge the noodles in Gazzy's thoat.

Max blushed a deep shade of red and glared at him. Iggy turned to Gazzy as if he could feel her stare.

Gazzy finally coughed up some unpleasant- looking noodle mush and spoke up. Max seemed to realize that he was choking a little late, and blushed even more fiercely.

"Romance?" he coughed. Max glared more effectively this time, and Gazzy seemd to catch the meaning in her unspoken contact. However, he grabbed the book off the table anyways and opened it to a random page. He then proceeded to drop the book at the exact moment he opened it.

"EWW! It said '_kissed_'!" he shrieked.

If there were such a thing as 'uber-red', Max would have flushed it. But there wasn't, so she just turned a frightening shade of scarlet.

Angel's eyes became wide and excited. "Really?!"

Nudge didn't seem to be in control of her actions. She jumped up, and in three movements, dove for the book, swooped it up, and hugged it to her chest.

"La tua cantante…" she whispered. Max's face became a picture of shock.

"You…you didn't…" Nudge realized what she was trying to say and answered Ma before she even got the question out.

"Oh, no, no, I haven't read it! But the reviews were fantabuawesome. And then there was that phrase on somone's website and I asked what it meant, and they said it actually was Italian! And then she told me about the book and I wanted to read it so bad – I've been searching all over for a copy! And…" Nudge trailed off as she realized everyone was looking at her. She pulled the book back to look at it and set it on the table, shuffling back to her chair. It didn't take long for the conversation to start again.

"So, romance, eh, Max?" Iggy snickered. Max had apparently lost her bravery from this humiliating experience. She didn't comment.

_Somebody kill me_, Max moaned in her head.

Angel shifted in her chair and stared down at her hands. Fang's thoughts drifted back into her hearing.

_I can't believe Max was reading a romance. Who would've thought? Hmm, I should probably help her. Maybe if I break the silence…no, that might make it worse. Romance? I'll have to make sure later…_

From the corner of her eye, Angel could see Max and Fang exchange a glance. It was more of an unconscious thing than anything else. A habit. Nothing was communicated in the inconspicuous move, but instead, it gave Fang some power over the conversation. He would help decide what would happen.

Angel was surprised when it reminded her of the book, lying inches away.

Nudge was still gazing longingly at the book. "The book sings for me…" she whispered quietly, so quietly that at first Angel wasn't sure if she'd heard it in her mind or out loud. Which reminded her – she needed to state her case.

"But Max!" Angel began, startling everyone. "I can relate so much to that character! Edward can read minds too!"

Max looked to Fang again, for support. Despite the fact he knew nothing at all about the book, he tried to speak up in Max's defenses.

"Angel…there might be more to the book than just that. Some of it might be…bad, even thought some of it is also…good." He struggled for words on the subject he knew nothing about.

Angel's forehead creased. That didn't really make sense…

Nudge's thoughts came more quickly than normal as an idea occurred to her.

"Max! What if _I _read it first, and then tell Angel which parts to skip over!"

Angel scrambled for something more convincing than Nudge's idea. If Max agreed with Nudge, Angel would have to wait while Nudge read it. She couldn't wait that long! It would be agonizing!

"But I _have_ to know if Edward is gonna kill Bella!"

"That doesn't sound like a romance to me," Gazzy muttered under his breath. Iggy stifled a laugh.

Max shot a withering glare at Iggy and addressed Angel.

"Um, well, as far as I know there's nothing… bad… in Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse."

"What about Breaking Dawn?" Nudge asked, sounding confusing.

Max stiffened.

"Um, well, Breaking Dawn s fine…" she paused and hurried through the rest "-except for five or so chapters, okay, so, Angel, feel free to read the first three, and come to me when you're done with those and I'll tell you what pages to skip. I'm done with dinner, I'm going out for a fly." Max rose quickly, and hurried out the door. Fang followed, already starting to unfold his wings before he was outside.

The silence deepened when the door snapped shut.

"Well, that was interesting," Iggy chuckled, and he and Gazzy burst into laughter.

_So do you like it? Review and tell me, please! _

_This was a one-shot, but I've written another chapter in my notebook. If you like this, I'll post it. If you don't, I won't :D_

_Also, a note for people who read my other story (Maximum Ride: A Break). Due to my busy schedule and other things, that story is on break. Sorry! I truly didn't mean to leave you on a cliffie like that. _

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Garnet_


End file.
